A Normal Day
by Joyce Chap
Summary: Finn meets Rachel's two dads, but not the way he had hoped.


I don't own the rights to anything, it is just for fun.

A Normal Day

It had been a day just like any other day, Rachel got up early, got ready for school and went about classes as normal. Of a course a normal day for Rachel usually involved some type of hazing from a Cheerio or two. Today was no different, after PE class while taking her shower one of the Cheerios stole her bra and replaced it with a note. The note stated they would be donating her bra to a 11 year old in need of a training bra. You won't miss it a bit. Thanks for the donation.

Rachel quickly buttoned up her shirt, popping off the top button in the process, thankfully she remembered she had a sweater in her other locker or her tight button up shirt now missing a button and being braless might have posed a problem. The rest of the day, normal and finally glee club.

This is when things stop being normal for Rachel that day. She noticed Finn was staring at her. Now she notice this from time to time but this was something more today. They had not talked much since they shared one kiss about a month ago. They had been practicing and getting close when Rachel made a move. She had told Fin her could kiss her if he wanted. Finn kissed her and it was sweet, but Rachel thinks he felt guilty because of Quinn. They didn't speak of it again, but two days later Rachel heard they broke up. If had to do with the kiss she never knew.

But today Finn was defiantly trying to get her attention and he did, I It was hard to concentrate on the routine, but she muddled through them. Once glee was over Finn ran over to Rachel,, "Can I drive you home?" he asked. "Sure" she replied. On the way to Rachel's house it started to pour down rain, she invited him in saying he shouldn't be driving in this mess. Both Rachel ad Finn got wet in that downpour and she got him a towel and she removed her now wet sweater.

She ask him if he wanted some juice and he did, so they sat on the sofa and talked while the rain continued to pour down outside. He called his mom telling her he was waiting out the storm. While they sat and talked Rachel decided to make the first move again, 'So I notice you watching me today" she asserted. Finn replied, ' yes I was, Iliked like to watch you sing". Humble, shes not, but she blushed a little at his statement and said "thanks". He looked and her and teased, "You can kiss me if you want?" With a huge smile she just giggle and said, "why not?".

They kissed soft and sweet, but soon their kissing became deeper and more aggressive. Finn leaned Rachel back so that she was laying on her back as he hovered above her. Rachel was engulfed in her feelings and eagerly hoping for more. It was a foreign feeling to her, but exciting. Finn reached for the button on her shirt and ended up popping of yet another button. Rachel suddenly remembered she wasn't wearing her bra and before she knew it Finn was commenting, "Sexy no bra" She explained that a Cheerio stole it. He added he would need to thank them for making his job a little easier. Rachel siled as her was breathing quickened. By now Finn had cupped his hand over her exposed breast and she was taken aback by the warmth and the feeling of his hand. He continued to caress her as he kissed her slowly moving his kisses down her neck finally exploring her breast. The warmth of his hand on her breast paled in comparison to his kissing and licking her beast. With this she arched her back and held him closer.

Finn sat up to remove his shirt, as he pulled the shirt over his head, Rachel couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pant and reached to touch him. He flinch slightly and finished getting he shirt off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something, he froze. It was a man with a golf club coming towards him. Rachel sat up now going for the buckle of his belt. "Come on Finn", she said. Finn moved her hand and gasped, "theres a man in here." Rachel looked over and shouted, "Daddy what are you doing?" Daddy responded, "what am I doing? what are you doing with that boy?? " Finn gulped " that's not the guy who brings your to school".

"Daddy put down the club" squeaked Rachel. Running from the kitchen came another man, the man Finn recognized as Rachel father. "Rachel, what's going on." the man exclaimed. "Papa, tell daddy to put that club down" pleaded Rachel. Finn quickly put his shirt back on and nudged Rachel to close up her shirt. Papa got his partner to put the club down. Papa conveying the scene and seeing the disheveled teens and the anger in his partners eyes quickly understood what had happen. He calmly spoke saying, "Ok everyone lets just calm down. Finn, right? "Yes sir,", answered Finn. "I think it is time you go home, we need to speak with Rachel." Finn repeated. "Yes, sir".

Rachel walked Finn to the door. Finn asked if it was gong to be ok, Rachel said " Papa and I can handle daddy, don't worry, he is just a little old fashion." Finn asked "why didn't you tell me you had two dads", Rachel simply replied I thought everyone knew. You better go now Finn, bye." Finn just smiled and walked to his car.

Rachel closed the door and started her walk of shame to the kitchen . Before entering the kitchen she waited outside for a second to hear her dads talking. Papa was asking how far it had gone, Daddy said. " They were heading for third, quickly". Papa just said, "wow, do you think if we didn't come home, they would have… Daddy interrupting "it sure seems that way". Daddy said, "Geez I was hoping this wouldn't happened until she was away at college and we could remain blissfully ignorant to her sex life. Papa shook his head in agreement.

"Rachel come on in her now", yelled Papa. Rachel took a second before entering so they didn't suspect she was listening. She sat down across from her two dads. Her Daddy pointed clumsily to Rachel and suggested she button up. Rachel looked down and seeing her exposed breasts, and than along with her fathers she noticed for the first time a fresh bruise appearing on her chest. Just seeing the hickey she could see her Daddy get riled up again. She quickly closed up her shirt, silently cursing the Cherrios and embarrassed that her fathers had seen her breasts and the hickey.

"Rachel we have known for some time that you like Finn, you speak of him often", said Papa. "But are you two even dating? "No, not really we just got caught up in the moment I guess," Rachel whispered. Daddy said, "Rachel, do you think it might have gone to far to fast?" Rachel concurred, "I guess I did let things go a little to far, but I really like Finn and he finally likes me". " We understand Rachel, but if he really likes you he will understand if you slow down and think things through", Papa added. "Rachel, know that you can always talk to us and before you make any decision, remember there are a lot of emotions involved and above all else be safe." Rachel's daddy still obviously upset blurted out, "we are to old to be grandfathers". Rachel not happy with the sarcasm, but understood his concern. Papa just gave his partner a look like that isn't helping. 'We will discuss this again, but if you want to see Finn we understand. But we want to meet him properly and we want you to promise to slow down, ok?" "Ok Papa, Daddy, I promise", she replied.

Finn sent a simple e-mail to Rachel… u ok? Rachel simply responding with a yes, and I will talk to you at school.

The next day they met up after school and talked. Finn told her he wanted to date her and she agreed, but she say she did think they needed to slow down. "Yea", Finn said, " I think we missed a couple of dating steps." Finn did understand just like her dads said he would. "Can you come over to dinner tonight and met my dads, I think they would feel better if they got to know you", Rachel asked. "I'd like that, I'll let my mom know."

Finn came over and while it was awkward at first he really enjoyed meeting her dads and hearing them gust over her. She was different, softer with her dads and though he like Rachel for her quirkiness, he liked Rachel the daughter too. When it was time to go he shook her father's hands and thanked them for dinner. She walked him to the door. He leaned in for a quick little kiss. She smile at him and said, "I said slow down, not stop." With that she kissed him again slipping in the tongue and giving his butt a little squeeze. When they broke apart he just gave her a smirk, that smirk she loves so much.


End file.
